Dark Skool
by rikarulex
Summary: Hey rika is a cool goffic gurl who has 2 go 2 skool wit da evil prep AKA MIMI
1. Chapter 1

Hay evry1 welcum 2 my digimon fanfic! I hpe u lyk it!

Rika Shadow was a goffic gurl livin in knew York city. She was wit her digion blakranamon hping to 2 kill al da prepz wit digimon cuz they lyk to make fun of da kool goffic people. So rika wnt 2 da digimon skool da vampmire state bilding wit her bffs TAYKATO smith and henry Gomez. Their digimons were blakgiyomon n blakteroristmon.

"hi tokoto n henry whats up" rika axed her 2 bffs

"nutin we were just practasing r voo-doo 4 magik class." Tokoto said wit hiz blak hair n gray googles on his head.

"u know wat? We r gonna be l8t 4 r fihting class mr. yamoki will b mad us if we r late." Henry gomaz said wit his goffic bandana on his hed. He also had blak iliner on n hee was wereing all blak.

So the 3 digidesdined n there digimon wnt inside their skool n went to da digiman fighting class. Dey sat n there ceats wen all of da sudden the b I t c h of da skool mimi came n da class roome wit her posy da prepz.

"eww ur all fockin goffic omg u r all disgusting." Mimi sayed as she rooled her i's n sat n her seet nxt 2 her bff zoey who was also a evil prep..

"SILENCE!!" mr yamocki says as he came in2 da room waring his blak cote n chaynes on his nek. "it is TIME 4 da BATEL PRACTICE!!" he yelloed and evry1 heard him goffic voice.

This is who fighted who in da 1st round

Rika/ranamno vs. mimi/palamon  
henry/blackterroristmon vs. mikel/petamon  
tokoto/blakgiyomon vs. zoey/kazeymno  
joe/gomamon vs. ty/augumon  
izey/tentoemon vs. yoli/hawkman  
carie/blakgatomon vs. tk/patamn  
jp/bêtelmon vs. takoya/agunimon  
ken/wormmon vs kristy/mallratamon

rika 1 her fight cuz mimi waz lookin her nails nut paying atenshion to the fight!!  
henry tokoto joe izey carie jp 1 there fights 2 cuz the others were fuckin preps.  
in kens battle wormmon digivolphed 2 stingmon n accidentally thru kristy off the bilding n killed her cuz kristy wuz a fuckin prep 4 makin FUN of me n English class. So wat if I like digimon n power rangers n pokemon.

Mimi criec cuz kristy was 1 of her poser preppy friends n den mr yamocki had 2 be fayern gave ken Saturday detension. Rika wuz pissed n cumplined 2 yamocki but he gave her denetension to !!!1!

It waz a nice n dark n gofthic day n knew York sity. It wuld of been da perfect day 2 fight off sum prepz but rika n ken were stuk n detension.

"this realy sucks!!!' ken ssaid to rika while at his desk(in this fic ken waz always da digiman empire n wearz his hot suit

"I know that!!" rika says to ken. She waz wearin her blak finger nales n blak hot dress from hot topic(shop there n ur cool okay!)

"I think I know how 2 make it fun" ken says when he takes out his wip sense mr, yamocki left da room 2 get coffee. "letz make ohut!!!" ken screamsed to rika

'u ass, okay.' Rika sayd n then ken n rika made out n became boyfiend n girlfiend.(fiend not friend!)

But mimi waz in the windos watchin the hole thing n decidsde she need ed to make there lifes a living hell cuz she waz a fuckin prep n likes 2 do shyt like dat.

2 b continu! PLX READ N REVIEW


	2. cheeter

Hi all diz is chaper 2 of da fic!!! :0

2 all da revewers dat were mean u all can suck it cuz my little bro speled checked 4 me so stop FLAMING u freakin PREPS!!!!!!!

Monday skool rika n her boyfiend KEN walked n da halls 2gether holding handes .

They wnt 2 kens locckar and began 2 make out rika thut it was hot 2 make out wit ken cuz he waz da digiman emperor!! He had a hot wip!!!!!! But den u all know who MIMI came n saw them kissing n thught it waz diskusting she wanted to puke out her guts yuck!

So mimi came 2 rika n ken and sayd "Ken u r very good n bed thanx 4 sleepin wit me last nite." N den she kissed KEN on da check!

"WTF!' YELLed rika. She started 2 cry n her iliner started 2 go down her face. She den ran out of da school!!!

"U BIOTCH!" ken sayd LOUD to evry1 heard it. Wormon digivoled 2 emostingmon but palamon digivoled 2 prepytogamon n saved mimi n used 'NEEDAL SPRAY" on emostingmon n turned it to a digiegg. Jeni saw da hole thing n gave ken Denentsion again. Mimi lafed n walked away wit her digiman palamon n her bff zoey.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Rika ran n da rain n blakranamon came 2 see wat waz wrong.

"RIKA y r u crying dis time w/o me." Da digimon sayd. "cusz ken is a fuckin no good cheeto I am DUN wit him 4eva." Rika sayd 2 her digiman.

Blakranamon slapped rika across da face n said"RIKA how do u kno he waz cheeting on u I saw da hole thing I think MEME was liing 2 u!!'

'uh I HATE MIMI 4EVA!!! WAT STUPID PREP I WANT 2 DROWN HER NOWWWWWWWWWWWW n a POOL!!!!!" rika screemed.

__________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N da digiworld truble was happening

"wat iz it preppyangelmon" sayed biblemon a rookie digimon. It waz like da bible but a digiman gedit.

"it is TIME to take out all da freakin HUMONS!!!!!! LONNG LIVE DIGIMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The preppyangelmon screame.d

Sorry dis waz short but I g2g so ya chapta 3 will b vry interesting !


End file.
